


With Parental Help

by summerartist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, embarrassed Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerartist/pseuds/summerartist
Summary: Post-episode “Dinosaurs on a Spaceship”- Rory took quite a blow to the shoulder. His father and his friend are concerned about him.





	With Parental Help

“Right, so dropping everyone off first,” the Doctor muttered quietly as he worked the Tardis controls.

Only Rory had heard him. After disbanding their little group they would be fulfilling his father’s request. Part of him was as intrigued as his father to see their home planet from space.

“Coordinates set. Preferences noted, Nefri,” the Doctor told the queen. “Now, if Brian and Rory could follow me to the Medbay, I want to make certain that piloting that vessel had no ill effects.”

The Doctor’s cause to address the Williams’s made Rory start. He must have some reason to believe that they had been effected since the Time Lord was hardly the type to jump at shadows.

The Doctor led him through the corridors of the Tardis until they found the Medbay. The Doctor held the door open for both of them and waited until they were inside before he started speaking.

“So, I thought you two might want to do this away from the company of the ladies. Less cause to fret,” the Doctor told them.

Since Amy, Queen Nefertiti, and Riddell were keeping themselves entertained and were certainly not the fretting type, Rory could only presume that the Doctor had meant them.

The Doctor snapped his fingers. “Both of you, show me your injuries.”

Rory’s brow furrowed in confusion. His gaze was drawn over to his father who was already unbuttoning his shirt to expose his small burn. Brian sat on one of the medical benches as he let the Doctor examine the shiny mark. The Doctor hummed to himself as he assessed Rory’s work and pulled away. He gave Brian a clean bill of health, as Rory knew he would.

“That just leaves Rory.”

As the Doctor advanced on him Rory found himself pulling back. His hip bumped into an exam table and he placed a steadying hand upon it.

“It’s only a headache.” It was technically not a lie, merely an omission.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him. He took several steps forward and watched as Rory swallowed.

“Oh look, what’s that?” The Doctor pointed at his shoulder and when Rory’s head followed the movement he found himself being gently flicked on the nose. “Not a headache.”

Rory scoffed at him and tried to brush the attention off. “It’s a run-of-the-mill bruise. Give it a day or two and it’ll be fine.”

The Doctor exhaled and shot his father a look. “Has he always been like this? Any time we come here he insists that he’s fine.”

Brian gave a small humorless smile. “He was worse as a kid. Rory...”

His father was using his firm no-nonsense tone. In the company of the Doctor it left Rory blinking dazedly.

“...show us your shoulder.”

The order triggered something within Rory so that he found himself starting to obey without question. He gingerly tugged at his jumper and button-down before he came back to himself.

“No, it’s fine. There’s no need to get worked up.” The protest seemed to fall on deaf ears as both his father and the Doctor spotted the blood that had soaked into his striped undershirt.

Rory sighed. He had suspected that the pterodactyl had broken skin when it had struck at him, but when other people tended his injuries they made it drawn-out and personal. He would have taken care of it clinically within a few minutes. There was no need to fret over a few superficial marks.

“Ah ah ah, just relax now.” The Doctor helped him out of the button-down and pulled at the neckline of his shirt to expose the damage underneath. “I can prevent it from bruising but we’ll have to disinfect the scratches.” When Rory opened his mouth the Doctor was already answering his next question. “No, we are not letting you tend to it. Unspoken rule of the Tardis, I’m afraid: No one gets to play doctor by themselves if there’s qualified people around.”

“I’m qualified!” Rory protested.

“Yes, but you missed the part about ‘by themselves,’” the Doctor pointed out.

Very slowly, Rory was forced to resign himself to treatment by his father and the Doctor. They helped him shrug out of his undershirt and the Doctor disinfected the two gashes in his shoulder. His father ran the tool that was programmed to repair the bruising over the inflamed skin.

Rory was feeling tempted to climb into the ground and never have to deal with so much agitation and attention ever again. Yet… He could not deny that they were both compassionate about it. It left him humbled in a way he could not even begin to describe. They were efficient, but the trained nurse in him recognized those little pauses and reassurances as more than impartial care.

His father patted him on the back and helped stick the bandages in place. They wrestled him back into his layers, sans jumper this time. It had a very obvious hole in the shoulder anyway, though he kept it tucked under his arm. Rory cleared his throat and suggested that they check on the others. The Doctor and his father agreed and let him lead the way back down the corridors to the control room.

Perhaps the Doctor held onto the memory of their encounter as well, since he ended up phoning Brian whenever Rory was being particularly difficult. It was always done in Rory’s best interest and Brian did not even have to use his “Dad voice” as the Doctor had dubbed it. He always said things that left Rory a little choked up sounding, like whenever someone complimented him. The Doctor listened in once and heard Brian reassuring his son.

The Doctor and the Tardis were unmistakably pleased about the whole arrangement, as it led to less drama and happier companions.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
